The present invention relates to a machine for loading and unloading the workstation of a machine to protect the machine operator from serious injury in the event the machine malfunctions. It is common practice for machine operators, particularly die and punch press operators, to place their hands and portions of their arms between the working faces of the machine while placing workpieces into and while removing the finished workpiece from the machine. The motor and flywheel of the machine run continuously with the operator controlling the clutch which actuates the working faces with a pair of palm switches. If the machine accidentally operated while the operator was manipulating the workpiece, serious injury would result with the operator losing both hands and forearms.
In order to provide some measure of protection from the aforementioned type of injury, presses have been designed with a movable lower working face which is pushed down and out of the machine to receive the workpiece. The operator places the workpiece on the lower face and actuates the machine. The workpiece and lower face are drawn back into the machine. The machine operates and again pushes out the lower working face and finished workpiece.
While the above described type of machine does tend to protect the operator, another serious problem is caused by the movement of the working face. That is, the registration of the workpiece with the upper working face of the machine. The workpiece must remain properly aligned on the lower working face and the lower working face must be aligned precisely with the upper working face. These two registration problems seriously affect the speed of operation of the machine and the accuracy of the work which is produced.
The loader-unloader of the present invention overcomes each of the aforementioned problems and allows both the operator and the machine to operate quickly, accurately, and, above all, safely.